


Your Voice

by ReeLeeV



Series: Angst [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, changki rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: While just trying to find his new locker, Changkyun runs into the most beautiful voice he's ever heard before. He tries to forget, to dedicate himself to his studies, but can't forget the tones of the upperclassman. He ends up returning to the hall everyday just to hear this voice again.One day, the owner approaches the boy, asking just why Changkyun comes by and stares at him for almost an entire practice. Changkyun can't manage to get a word out, too taken aback by the older boy speaking to him to speak. Kihyun merely smirks at him, and asks one question that changes Changkyun's life forever.The third story in my Angst Series





	1. Chapter 1

 

Falling in love was the last thing Changkyun expected as he made his way down the hall that fateful day. However, in hindsight, he’s admittedly done for as soon as he hears the upperclassman’s voice.

 

Changkyun rushes down the unfamiliar hallway, eyes glued to his information sheet. He still hasn’t managed to find his stupid locker yet, much to his own dismay. It’s left him to carry around all the catch-up materials his teachers have kindly bestowed upon him throughout the week. It was bad enough that the office workers didn’t assign him a locker until today, but now he’s had a hell of a time finding it all day.

The third-year transfer glances up at last, puffing out an aggravated breath. His eyes flit across the line of lockers. His heart leaps at seeing the numbers there, how close they are to the one he was assigned. He rushes over to the lockers, nearly tripping over his own feet due to his excitement and relief. He follows the numbers until he finds his own. He sighs at seeing it’s a locker on the bottom half of the set, and kneels down to try out his combination.

He breathes deeply in relief as his locker opens, glad the office worker had copied down the combination correctly. He quickly the shoves the books and binders into the locker, knowing he should hurry to get back before break time is over. He straightens up, and moves to leave the way he had come.

A wondrous three-part harmony suddenly breaks through the silent air, freezing Changkyun where he stands. He can’t help but smile at the tones flooding the hall. He’s always loved music, and, because of this, can’t help but satiate his curiosity. He turns in the direction of the voices, all thoughts about getting back on time thrown from his mind in an instant.

He pokes his head into the nearby classroom, eyes darting around to find the source. He spots it, a group of students of varying heights and ages.

 _Of course_ , Changkyun realizes, _it’s the school choir_.

The track they’re singing with picks up in beat, and Changkyun can’t help but tap his foot along with the rhythm. He watches as a boy, shorter than the others around him, steps away from the pack.

He parts his lips, and Changkyun forgets how to breathe.

The soloist’s voice is like honey to the boy’s ears, and completely melts everything around him save for them. He knows he must look like as idiot, peering into the room with a slack jaw and wide eyes, but he doesn’t care. He’s too hypnotized by the vocalist standing before him, belting it out, that he doesn’t have the capacity to care.

As the brunette before him begins to sway to the beat, Changkyun finds himself mirroring his movements. He feels himself beginning to smile, unable to help it. The boy’s voice has instantly made him into a dimwit, after all.

 

Suddenly, the bell begins to ring, shaking Changkyun from his trance. He glances around wildly, gulping as he rushes off towards his classroom. His first day and he’s late coming back from break. Maybe he can use the “Sorry, I got lost” excuse this time. He might as well, for there’s only so long that excuse is useful. He shakes his head in an attempt to clear it, wondering just who that vocalist was.

Unbeknownst to the second-year, a pair of eyes are curiously watching him hurry down the hall, an intrigued smirk playing across the owner’s lips.

 

Jooheon watches as his seatmate, Changkyun, runs into the classroom. He seems out of breath, panting as he apologizes to the teacher, and a blush dusting his cheeks. He chuckles amusedly at the second-year, who merely gives him a small smile before focusing on the lesson. Changkyun taps his pencil against his paper, his lips moving soundlessly. Jooheon is intrigued by this, wondering why the younger is suddenly in such a mood.

 _You get lost on your way back?_ Jooheon scribbles down, and taps his new friend on the shoulder. Changkyun conspicuously glances down at the note. He bites on his lip thoughtfully, and goes to write a reply, blinking rapidly.

_Actually, I got distracted…_

_You met someone already, Kyunnie?? Well, not that I’m too surprised. The girls here are all fascinated with you, already chatting up a storm about the exotic transfer student that started classes this week._

Changkyun reads this while taking a drink of water, choking on the beverage as he reads the word ‘exotic’. The teacher glances back at them, to which Jooheon gives her a wide smile to distract her with his dimples as he slaps the younger’s back.

_Exotic?? I only lived abroad for a few years, hyung._

_More than most kids here have,_ Jooheon writes back. _Now come on, tell me who it is._

 _I didn’t meet anyone,_ Changkyun admits. _I got distracted watching the choir practice._ Jooheon can’t help but sigh disappointedly at this, shaking his head at his friend.

_That’s it? God, Kyunnie, don’t get your hyung’s hopes up for nothing._

_You’re the one that assumed what you did, hyung!_ Jooheon merely shrugs at Changkyun, smirking at the younger as he puffs out an annoyed breath. He chuckles behind his hand, tapping his pencil against his notes to refocus himself.

Changkyun looks over at his friend, wondering if he’d know just who that vocalist was. Surely someone with such a voice is popular among the students, so Jooheon could very well be able to give Changkyun a name to the talent. He bites his lip, only hesitating a moment before writing down the question.

_Hyung, are there any popular students in the choir?_

Jooheon gives Changkyun a confused frown, but moves to answer the question, anyway.

_A few, why?_

_There was this one soloist that—_

Jooheon quickly moves the paper closer to himself while Changkyun while he’s writing his reply, already knowing who Changkyun must be talking about.

_There’s three main soloists in the choir: Shin Hoseok, Lee Minhyuk, and Yoo Kihyun. They’re all fourth-years, I think. They’re also all really talented, but Kihyun-hyung is by far the best. The choir director uses him the most for competitions and performances. He even performs on his own during the school festival every year._

_Yoo Kihyun_ , Changkyun thinks, nodding to himself. He smiles gratefully over at Jooheon, crumpling up the spare piece of paper to signify the end of the conversation. Changkyun then returns his attention fully to the teacher, hurrying to copy down the notes he had missed.

He had been admitted to this school as a third-year based off his past grades and entrance exam, though he should only be a first-year if they admitted him based off age alone. He had been allowed to skip two grades on a probationary period, and he shudders to think what his father would do if he were to be denied to continue in the third-year course of studies after it.


	2. Chapter 2

“That was a great practice today,” Hoseok comments, bending over to zip up his bag. Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, and leans back as he drinks his water bottle dry. Minhyuk chuckles as he moves away from his friends, running a hand through his hair.

“I think we have a new admirer,” he says as he retrieves his bag from the row of seats pushed up against the wall. “I saw some guy staring at us from the doorway. It’d honestly be kind of creepy if he wasn’t so cute.” Kihyun stiffens at hearing this. He had noticed the boy, too, sure. After all, the kid standing there with eyes so wide it looked as if they were about to burst from his skull, and his jaw so low it looked like it was about to touch the floor was hard to miss. He had hoped, though, that he was the only one that noticed, for the kid’s sake.

“I didn’t see anyone,” Hoseok murmurs confusedly, glancing over at Kihyun for confirmation. Kihyun sighs, and moves away from the rest of the choir to get his things.

“He seemed like a third-year,” Kihyun finally says, “but I’ve never seen him around before.”

“I think he was that transfer student everyone keeps talking about,” Minhyuk interjects. “You know, that guy who’s lived abroad that all the girls are going crazy over.” Minhyuk sighs, adding, “Such a lucky third-year, getting to spend so much time with my Jooheonney when I can’t.”

“Oh, you mean Lim Changkyun?” Hoseok asks, perking up upon realizing who his friends are talking about. He then frowns again, glancing at Minhyuk questioningly. “You know Jooheon-ah, Minhyukkie?”

“Well,” Minhyuk chuckles, smiling coyly, “not _officially_. I mean, I know _of_ him.”

“You should go talk to him, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun tells him for the umpteenth time, sighing exasperatedly. He then shoulders his bag, and leads his friends from the practice room and to the cafeteria.

“Since when did you have a thing for Jooheon-ah, Minmoongie?” Hoseok prods on, chuckling knowingly. Despite being one of the most outspoken members of their class, Minhyuk has never been very good at confessing his attraction towards others. The whole school thinks him to be a huge flirt, because of how touchy he is with everyone, so he’s cautious when it comes to true romance. Hoseok has a similar reputation, but it doesn’t stop him from going after whoever he wants.

“I saw him a few weeks ago in the library,” Minhyuk sighs wistfully, his eyes shining fondly. “He’s the absolute cutest thing I’ve ever seen, and his thighs looked _so good_ in his uniform… I’ve been helpless ever since.” Hoseok laughs loudly at this, the sound echoing around them despite the din of students hurrying about. Minhyuk pauses, pouting over at Hoseok. “Do you know Jooheonney, hyung?”

“No, but Wonnie does,” Hoseok replies. An easy smile comes to him at speaking his boyfriend’s name. Minhyuk glances to Hoseok and Kihyun, laughing as he throws his arms around their shoulders.

“Look at us,” he comments, beaming at them, “dating a bunch of third-years. We’re no better than Hyunwoo-hyung!” Hoseok laughs loudly at this, leaning forward and hugging his middle.

“I’m the only one dating a third-year, Minhyuk-ah,” Hoseok reminds him. “Besides, Kihyunnie doesn’t seem that interested in Changkyun-ah.” Minhyuk hums thoughtfully, glancing over at the younger as his arm is shoved away.

“That’s because you’re not reading between the lines, as always,” Minhyuk tells him. “Come on, Kihyunnie. Don’t you think Changkyun-ah was cute, staring at you like you were the only person in the room?”

“He’s probably just never heard such amazing singing before,” Kihyun fires back, smirking over at Minhyuk. Minhyuk sighs, rolling his eyes.

“How can you say things like that so shamelessly?” Minhyuk demands, dropping his arm to instead loop it around Hoseok’s. “It’s unnatural for so much pride to be in such a tiny body!” Kihyun giggles like a hyena at this, shaking his head.

“It’s a gift,” is all he says in return. Hoseok chuckles at the typical response, and changes the subject to their upcoming concert.

 

Changkyun sits down at lunch with Jooheon and Hyungwon, staring dully down at his food. He plays with it for a moment with his chopsticks before putting his utensils down and propping his head in his hands. Jooheon glances at his friend curiously, pointing at Changkyun’s plate with his own chopsticks.

“Eat,” he commands, using the voice he usually only ever pulls out when volunteering at daycares. “If you don’t eat now, you’ll be hungry later, and I’m not going to hear you whine about that all day.”

“I’m not hungry,” Changkyun pouts, his eyes slowly drifting up to the second-floor balcony that wraps around the cafeteria. Hyungwon looks up from his book at Changkyun, concern flickering in his eyes.

“Did something happen?” he asks, doing his best to sound nonchalant. Jooheon shrugs, frowning confusedly.

“He’s been fine all day,” he replies. He then turns back to Changkyun, asking, “Are you feeling sick?” Changkyun visibly stiffens at the question, everything about him freezing in under a second.

“It better not be contagious,” Hyungwon comments, scooting further back in his seat to make his point. Jooheon chuckles, though can’t help but agree.

“If it’s so bad you can’t eat,” he continues, “then maybe your parents should come get you.” He pauses, waiting for a response, but it doesn’t come. “Yo, earth to Changkyun!” He reaches over, snapping his fingers in front of the younger’s eyes, but he doesn’t even flinch. Jooheon frowns, glancing in the direction his friend is staring. He leans back, laughing as he immediately understands. Hyungwon looks up in the same direction for an explanation, but only sees Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Kihyun walking to their usual table.

As if sensing his gaze, Hoseok glances over. His steps falter for a moment, but soon he’s leaning over the banister and waving wildly down to Hyungwon.

“Hi, Wonnie!” he calls affectionately, embarrassing the living daylights out of Hyungwon. He merely offers a small smile and wave in return, and thankfully his friends quickly pull him away, laughing at his outburst. Hyungwon looks around, and luckily no one noticed, too caught up in their own worlds to see. Jooheon whirls about surprisedly.

“You know Hoseok-ah?”

“We’ve been dating for a couple weeks,” Hyungwon murmurs softly, pulling Jooheon closer so as not to be overheard. “But, don’t say anything. My dad doesn’t know yet.” Jooheon’s mouth falls into a wide “O”, and he nods in understanding. Hyungwon’s dad is the principal of the school, and not exactly the most easygoing man. He still doesn’t even know Hyungwon is gay, much less that he’s been dating boys since middle school.

“Does he know it needs to be kept quiet?” Jooheon asks, a protective tone filling his voice. Hyungwon smiles gratefully to the younger, nodding.

“I’ve explained things,” Hyungwon answers. “He said that he understands.” Jooheon hums in acknowledgment, looking over to Changkyun and chuckling.

“Changkyunnie had a run-in with one of their practices today,” Jooheon explains. “I think he’s a bit taken with Kihyun-ah’s voice.” Hyungwon laughs lightly, shaking his head as he returns his attention to his book.

“If that’s the case,” he says, “then we should go to the choir’s next concert. It’s tomorrow night.”

“Sounds fun,” Changkyun murmurs slowly, the older’s words sounding like they’re miles away. He can’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful upperclassman sitting down with his friends, laughing madly at a joke that’s just been told. He chuckles softly to himself, unable to fight how much he loves to see the vocalist smile.

Jooheon reaches over and physically forces Changkyun’s head to turn away, and stare at his food.

“Eat,” Jooheon repeats, “or I’m going to force-feed you.” Changkyun nods, quickly picking up his chopsticks and shoveling food into his mouth.

 

Kihyun glances down at the first floor of the cafeteria, eyes scanning over the crowd. He feels as if he’s looking for something, someone, but doesn’t realize what or who until he finds him.

 _Lim Changkyun_ , Kihyun silently muses, smiling serenely as he watches the younger bend closer to the table to eat. He looks away upon realizing he’s staring, turning his attention to his friends instead. Hoseok is babbling on about nothing in particular, and Minhyuk is smirking at him knowingly. Kihyun quirks up a questioning brow, but Minhyuk merely shrugs in response, glancing over at Hoseok. Kihyun sighs, glancing over at Changkyun one last time before fully focusing on the meal at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The concert is honestly the best event Changkyun has ever been to in his entire life. He gets swept up all too easily in the music, swaying to the beat. Jooheon and Hyungwon chuckle under their breaths at him, but he doesn’t care. Especially not when Kihyun takes center stage.

Changkyun can’t help but lean forward as the soloist takes his breath away yet again, gripping the back of the chair in front of him for support. He feels his eyes go wide and his mouth drop open in awe, but he can’t seem to close them, to resume a normal posture.

Kihyun smiles brilliantly as he bows at the end of the performance, a sight somehow able to match the beautiful tones that pour from his mouth whenever he sings. Changkyun tries to figure out just how someone like this can exist, so undeniably perfect, but he can’t even begin to fathom. Hyungwon manages to snap a picture of the younger without him noticing, which isn’t too difficult when Kihyun comes onstage, and sends it to Hoseok.

 _Check out Kihyun-hyung’s biggest fan_ , he captions the picture, chuckling amusedly at the sight. Hoseok, of course, doesn’t answer until after the concert’s over.

_Wow, I’ve never seen anyone watch Kihyun like that before. Not even his crazy fangirls in school watch with that kind of intensity._

_Should we try to get them together?_ Hyungwon finds himself asking his boyfriend. He immediately regrets sending such a caring message, hoping to have held onto his cold façade at least a little longer in front of the older. However, Hoseok seems to melt through all his harshness easily, something that Hyungwon absolutely adores.

 _Aw, Wonnie! You’re so caring!!!! I love you for that._ Hyungwon chuckles at the gushing reply, but doesn’t bother to say anything as he sees the older is typing out another message.

_I don’t think so, Minhyukkie’s already on it. They don’t need us butting in, too. They’ll get together soon enough._

Hyungwon laughs again at this, unable to deny the truth in the older’s words.

 

Changkyun finds himself making his way to his locker again the next day during his break time, making up some excuse about a book he needed. Though, if he had to be honest, it’s only so that he can hear the angelic vocals he had before. He’s a bit less obvious about it, though, this time stopping before he actually reaches the open doorway and listening as he silently leans against the lockers.

The voice has the same effect on him as it did before, the notes seeping into him and freezing him to the spot. It was a warm sort of freeze, though, his heart being set aflame by the amazing voice filling the hall. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply, feeling as if he’s somehow drawing strength from the beautiful tones.

 

All too soon, the bell rings, signifying the end of break, and Changkyun has to scurry back to class. He halts in his tracks, remembering his reason for coming in the first place, and whirls back around to get a random notebook from his locker before running back to his own class, completely unaware of the amused smirk Kihyun is watching him with from the choir room.

 

This continues for two weeks, Changkyun finding himself returning time and time again to the empty hallway. Each day he tells himself it’s the last time, but he always ends up going back the next day. Jooheon and Hyungwon tease him for it, knowing very well where he’s going despite his attempts to tell them otherwise.

Kihyun is hyperaware of the transfer student’s all-too familiar footsteps as they echo down the hall each day around the same time. It’s almost like clockwork. Minhyuk hears the steps as well, everyday glancing at Kihyun with a knowing smirk. Kihyun ignores the older most of the time, but the longer this happens the more he just can’t ignore it anymore.

 

Finally, Kihyun snaps.

At the end of practice on a Friday, he doesn’t even bother waiting for his friends before storming from the room. Hoseok calls after him, but he doesn’t care. He’s on a mission.

 _Stupid Minhyuk_ , Kihyun thinks irritably. _Stupid adorable third-year. Stupid choir, stupid infatuation, stupid everything. Fine, if he’s shy, if he doesn’t want to talk to me… That’s fine. I’ll just talk to him._ He chuckles to himself, turning down the hall. He’s vaguely aware of Hoseok and Minhyuk hurrying after him, but he doesn’t bother to stop.

 

“You should just talk to him, Kyunnie,” Jooheon advises for the millionth time. Changkyun sighs, shaking his head shyly as he pokes at his food.

“Seriously,” Hyungwon says plainly, “it isn’t as if he’s going to yell at you or anything.”

“He wouldn’t be interested in me,” Changkyun murmurs, his heart hurting as he voices his concern.

It had occurred to him to speak to the soloist before, sure, but he can’t ever bring himself to, because he knows what would happen. His heart would be broken into a billion tiny fragments, leaving him alone again. He’s just too weird for anyone to become interested in in that way, that he’d come to terms with long ago. It’s just better for him to admire from afar. After all, he’s a fourth-year. He’ll be graduating soon, and he doesn’t need some—

“Lim Changkyun!” a strange voice calls to him from behind him. Changkyun freezes, somehow knowing to whom the voice belongs despite never having heard the voice speak before. Jooheon and Hyungwon look curiously in the direction of the voice, and break out into a fit of laughter at seeing the boy.

Next thing he knows, a pair of small, fleshy hands slam with surprising force down on the table. Changkyun jolts, eyes snapping up to meet the eyes of the brunette who he’s been semi-stalking for the past few weeks.

“You’re Lim Changkyun, I’m guessing?” the vocalist asks, his voice sounding much kinder than it had only moments before. The transfer can only blink in shock at the brazen upperclassman leaning down to be eyelevel with him.

“He is,” Hyungwon answers for him, smiling pleasantly at the older. Kihyun hums, nodding as he sits down beside Changkyun. Changkyun drops his gaze to his lap, unable to stop his eyes from blinking like crazy.

“Look,” Kihyun says, staring at the younger as he speaks, “I’ve noticed you coming to watch the choir practice for a while now. Or rather, watching _me_ practice.” He pauses, waiting for an admission to the act, but Changkyun remains silent. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, scratching at his head. He feels his resolve slipping away, but he silently forbids it to go anywhere. As much as he hates to admit it, Minhyuk has been right to give him those all-so-annoying glances.

“Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?” Kihyun asks before he loses all nerve. Changkyun looks up now, eyes wide and lips sealed shut. Kihyun can’t help but chuckle breathily at the almost petrified expression, finding it incredibly cute. Not as cute as the picture Hoseok had shown him of the third-year watching their last concert, granted, but cute nonetheless. Kihyun shakes his head, pulling a spare pen out of his pocket and writing his phone number down on a napkin.

“This is my number,” he explains, making an effort to keep his voice gentle. Perhaps suddenly ambushing the poor kid wasn’t the best tactic, Kihyun is realizing. Sometimes, his temper and impatience get the better of him… He needs to learn some better ways to deal with such things. However, for now, he’ll just settle with what he’s done. He then adds an address to the napkin, saying “Meet me here at three o’clock if you’re interested. Sorry to scare you like this, I just… I don’t know. You’re really cute, Changkyunnie, and I couldn’t stand this whole will-he-ever-talk-to-me thing any longer. I hope you come.”

He tries for a bright smile, and reaches over to squeeze Changkyun’s knee. The touch and expression seem to relax the younger some, a half-smile coming to his lips. Kihyun laughs again, and nods to the other two before leaving the table. He makes his way to the second-floor balcony, where he meets his friends, their jaws dropped to the floor.

“Close your mouths,” he tells them, “or else flies will fly in them. I’m not going to hear you two whine about eating a bug for the rest of your lives.” He takes his normal seat without another word, despite Minhyuk and Hoseok’s pleas to explain what just happened. He merely shakes his head at them, telling them he’ll give them the story Monday.

Kihyun glances back down at the third-year, shooting him a small, almost conspiratory smile. Changkyun’s eyes drift up to him, as if feeling the gaze, and this time is able to return the smile. He gives the older an almost undistinguishable nod, which sets Kihyun’s heart beating too fast to be considered okay. He then returns his attention to his friends, already daydreaming about what they could possibly do the next day together.


	4. Chapter 4

“I didn't think you'd come,” Kihyun says, giving the younger an incredibly bright smile. He stands from his seat on the bench, stepping closer to him. Changkyun tries for a smile as well, but is sure it comes out as more of a grimace than anything. He'd been feeling nauseous all morning, but he had come thinking that perhaps the fresh air would help him. It did, thankfully, until he saw the upperclassman sitting there in ripped jeans, a loose t-shirt, and dark jacket. Changkyun is sure he must model in his free time, like Hyungwon-hyung, because _damn_ is he attractive.

“Of c-course I would,” Changkyun replies meekly, mentally chastising himself for his own stutter. He hopes to God he won't be like this all day. Kihyun only chuckles at the response, cocking his head to the side.

“You're cute,” is all he says. He then takes Changkyun's hand, and leads them away from the entrance of the park and towards the river. “So what do you want to do, Changkyunnie?” he asks, his tone sweetening as he says Changkyun's name. Changkyun tries to utter a response, but Kihyun holding his hand and saying his name in such a way causes his speech to devolve into an incoherent babble. Kihyun chuckles at this, pulling Changkyun closer to him.

“I,” Changkyun says, heaving a deep breath to calm himself. “I'm okay doing whatever you want to do…” Kihyun hums thoughtfully at this.

“Are you hungry?” he asks the younger, an idea coming to him.

“A little,” he admits. “I didn't eat br-breakfast this morning.” Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth at this, clicking his tongue.

“That's not good, Kyunnie,” he instinctively begins to nag. “You should eat at every meal. You are still growing, after all, and it's important that…” He drifts off, noting Changkyun's light laughter beside him. “Yah! What's so funny, dongsaeng?”

“Are you always this… I don't know,” he murmurs, trying to find the right word, “ _parental_ all the time?” Kihyun laughs at this, shaking his head.

“I can't help it,” he shrugs. “My friends are such a mess all the time, I sort of just became the parent without meaning to.” He pauses, remembering that sometimes that's a turn-off for people. “Sorry,” he quickly apologizes. “I know it can be annoying sometimes.”

“I don't mind,” Changkyun mumbles, trying again for a smile. This time he's sure it actually comes across as one, judging by the older’s reaction. Kihyun's small smile grows, revealing both his eye smile and his dimples in one fatal swoop. Changkyun almost forgets how to breathe.

“Anyway,” Kihyun says, returning his focus to the problem at hand, “they've got some great food stalls here. Did you want to get something here to eat?” Changkyun nods, honestly a bit excited by the notion. He loves trying different food carts. Kihyun laughs lightly at the quick nod, and nods himself before leading them both to the food area.

 

Five food carts and many, _many_ napkins later, the two sit with full stomachs at the riverbank. Changkyun watches Kihyun swing his short legs to and fro, leaning back on his hands with a small smile playing across his lips. He had insisted on paying for everything, since he had asked Changkyun out in the first place. He also doted on the younger nonstop, patting at his face whenever there was a crumb and pulling at his cheeks whenever he acted cute.

Changkyun was embarrassed at first by the attention, but he had figured out quickly that he could tease Kihyun right back, or deflect with some kind of pun, and only get laugh in return. He realizes he could definitely get used to this…

 

“So,” Kihyun says after some silence, turning his head to watch the younger’s reaction, “why didn't you say anything all those times you were watching the choir practice? Why did you just sit there staring for all that time?” Changkyun stiffens, gaze growing hard on the flowing water.

“I…” he says, unsure of what to say. He couldn't bring up his personal insecurities on the first date, that'd be _way_ too much _._ “I didn't think there was anything to say, hyung… I mean, I was just so… so…”

“Enthralled?” Kihyun asks, a teasing tone in his voice. “Enamored? So desperately in love with my amazing voice you couldn't even form coherent thoughts?”

“Anyone ever tell you you're kind of full of yourself?” Changkyun teases back, lifting a single brow. Kihyun yelps out a high-pitched laugh resembling that of a hyena, causing the younger's smile to widen a bit. He leans over, resting his head on Changkyun's shoulder.

“All the time, actually,” he answers softly. Changkyun tries to read through his tone, to see if he's hit a nerve or something, but there’s no sign he has. Changkyun tears his gaze away before it becomes a stare, instead looking off into the sunset that's begun to paint the horizon.

Silence stretches between them, but neither really mind. It's a comfortable silence, which honestly is quite the new sensation for Changkyun. Usually silences around him are painful, the kind you have the intense need to run away from as soon as you can. Changkyun thanks his lucky stars he hasn't managed to ruin today yet. He leans his head atop Kihyun's, the older’s soft hair tickling his cheek.

 

“We should probably get going,” Kihyun sighs, breaking the silence. “I don't wanna get you home too late. I've gotta make a good impression with your parents, after all.” Changkyun laughs at this, regretfully standing with the older. “Did you take a bus here or…?”

“I walked,” he answers, smiling gently. Kihyun nods, tingling his fingers with Changkyun's as he begins to lead the younger away.

“I'll walk you back home, then,” he says simply. Changkyun nods, happy to be able to spend as much time with Kihyun as possible.

“Thank you for today, hyung,” he says in a small voice as they leave the park. “I had fun.” Kihyun hums, eyes drifting up to the sky.

“I really didn't think you'd come,” he admits, repeating the first thing he'd said to the younger at the start of the day. “I was pretty sure I'd scared you off completely yesterday in the cafeteria.”

“I was pretty surprised,” Changkyun chuckles, tightening his grip on Kihyun's hand absentmindedly, “but it was honestly pretty impressive, too. I mean, I could never be so forward. If anything, it made me want to get to know you even more.” Kihyun's eyes fall over to Changkyun's smile, another bright, dimpled grin coming to him.

“I can't tell you how glad that makes me.”

 

Changkyun doesn't live very far away from the park, and all too soon they're parting ways. Kihyun pulls Changkyun close to him for a moment, and steals a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Make sure to text me with your number, Kyunnie,” he tells him, his voice a mere whisper as he stares into Changkyun's eyes with a twinkling gaze. He then pulls away completely, winking at him as he says, “I hope to hear from you soon, dongsaeng.” Kihyun walks away after, not even bothering to look back.

Changkyun watches, absolutely flabbergasted. His heart beats a billion mikes a second. He's pretty sure he's about to have a heart attack.

 _I think I'm in love_ … he muses, a silly smile coming to him at watching Kihyun's proud saunter. He chuckles, never having pegged himself for being turned on by such things before. In fact, all the other overly confident boys before he met Kihyun were some of the most annoying human beings he'd ever come across. However, with Kihyun, it totally works in his favor.

The transfer student goes into his home, avoiding his parents’ questioning gaze as he makes his way to his room. He drops onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling, seeing not the blank space there but the face of the beautiful upperclassman he'd spent the day with.  


End file.
